Last Lost Picture
by Natsuki-Kuun
Summary: J'm'appelle Grimmjow Jaggerjack. J'ai pas de boulot parc'que j'ai eu la chance d'hériter.  C'était absolument faux. Il n'avait pas de travail car il faisait tout son possible pour empêcher son père de battre sa mère. Le bleuté ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais la magie de la photo... C'était de capturer des instants... Des souvenirs...


Le jeune homme claqua la porte de la maison de ses parents en hurlant des injures toutes plus vulgaires les unes que les autres.

Il c'était encore une fois disputer avec son père et cette fois-ci il en avait plus que marre !

Tout en se dirigeant vers le bar le plus proches, il sortit une cigarette de la poche arrière de son jean et la porta à ses lèvres avant de l'allumer rapidement, soupirant de soulagement dès la première bouffée.

Il rentra dans l'établissement tout en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux bleutés et commanda une vodka tonic tout en récupérant une queu de billard, espérant évacué son énervement par le jeu.

Il plaça les boules et sentit quelqu'un poser sa main sur son épaule, le faisant se retourner.

L'homme en face de lui était un peu plus jeune et plus petit, il avait des cheveux étrangement orange et deux grands yeux ambré à faire pâlir n'importe quelle pierre précieuse.

« Tu cherche un adversaire ?

Pourquoi pas... »

C'est ainsi que les deux hommes commencèrent à jouer tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

Le rouquin se présenta comme Ichigo Kurosaki, photographe et lui...

« J'm'appelle Grimmjow Jaggerjack. J'ai pas de boulot parc'que j'ai eu la chance d'hériter. »

C'était absolument faux. Il n'avait pas de travail car il faisait tout son possible pour empêcher son père de battre sa mère.

Il faisait quelques petits travails par ci par là pour tenter de payer les études de son frère qui travaillait également à mis-temps pour subvenir aux besoins de la famille.

Si son interlocuteur se rendit compte de quelque chose, il n'en laissa rien paraître et ils se retrouvèrent vite au comptoir à siroter un énième verre.

Le bleuté était passablement éméchée au vue de l'incroyable quantité d'alcool qu'il avait avaler, si bien qu'il ne put qu'aquiescer lorsque Ichigo lui proposa de lui montrer quelque chose.

Ils prirent leurs manteau et sortirent du bar après avoir régler leurs consomations.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une galerie d'art.

« Je vais faire mon vernissage ici demain... Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? »

Les yeux turquoises se baladèrent sur les différents portrait en noir et blanc qui couvrait les murs et il fut ému par temps d'émotion.

Sur l'une des photos une femme se tenait debout, fière, devant un fond blanc, mais pourtant lorsque l'on regardait de plus près, on remarquer une lueur étrange dans son regard.

De la tristesse ? De la peine ?

Grimmjow n'aurait sut le dire.

Ils s'installèrent sur l'un des canapés qui entouraient la salle et le plus vieux gromella un vague compliment, trop embrumé par la vodka.

Son vis-à-vis rit légèrement et lui proposa un café qu'il accepta volontiers.

Puis c'était le trou noir...

Le lendemain il se réveilla sur la banquette avec un mal de crâne carabiné.

« Je suis partit te faire une tasse et tu t'es écroulé... J'ai pas osé te réveiller... »

Ah c'était pour ça alors...

Il grimaça en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« J'crois qu'j'ai un peu abusé hier... J'crois que j'vais rentrer chez moi... J'voudrais pas faire peur à tes potes pour ton expo ! »

Le rouquin eu un large sourire tout en l'aidant à sa relever.

« … Le vernissage est à deux heures... Tu pourrais venir ?

Pourquoi ça ?

Disons que... J'ai toujours peur que personne ne vienne ! »

Le bleuté rit légèrement et commença à partir sans rien ajouter de plus.

Une fois dehors, il prit le chemin de sa maison en soupirant, se préparant mentalement à affronter sa famille.

Il pénétra dans l'entrée en lançant un tonitruant « J'suis là ! » avant de se diriger vers le salon où il se figea.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa mère au sol, à qui son paternel donnait de violent coup de pieds dans le ventre.

« 'tain j't'avais dit de plus jamais la toucher connard ! »

Il se précipita sur son père et le plaqua au mur en lui donnant un coup au visage.

« T'sais quoi ? Maman elle veux pas partir mais moi j'vais l'faire ! Et j'prend Dake avec moi !

Personne ne voudras de vous p'tit con ! »

Grimmjow donna un nouveau coup de poing dans son nez, le faisant saigner abondamment.

« Et tu vas aller où avec ton frère hein ?! Comme ci t'avais quelque part où aller ! »

Le jeune homme eu un instant de réflexion avant de crier instinctivement la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

« J'vais à un vernissage !

Qu'est-c'que t'en à a foutre ?

Tu t'soucis d'moi c'est bien ! T'évolue ! »

Il récupéra le paquet de cigarette de son père sur la table et s'en alla en claquant la porte.

A peine avait-il commencé à marcher très rapidement dans la rue que déjà il avait sortit son portable et demandait à son frère de dormir chez un de ses amis ce soir là.

La réponse ne tarda pas : il n'y avait aucun problème et il attendait des explications.

Le message arrache un sourire à Grimmjow qui regarda l'heure et se dirigea rapidement vers la galerie d'art où devait se trouver Ichigo.

Il pénétra une nouvelle fois dans la salle qui lui sembla tout de suite beaucoup moins acceuillante que la première fois où il était venu.

Sans savoir trop où aller il sillonna l'exposition avant de tomber sur le rouquin qui lui adressa un large sourire avant de se diriger vers lui en courant.

« Grimm ! Je suis content que tu sois là ! »

Le bleuté lui rendit son sourire, oubliant tout ses soucis pour un instant ce qui lui fit un bien fou.

« Dit... Ca te dérangerais si je te prenais en photo ?

Nan, répondit le plus vieux après un temps de surprise. »

Ichigo eu un sourire encore plus large si c'était possible et prit la manche de Grimmjow pour le tirer vers une porte à l'arrière.

« Et tes invités ?

J'vais t'apprendre un truc ! Si j'acceuille tout le monde avec une poignée de main ils penseront tous me connaître et m'achèteront des trucs ! Mais si je me barre en plein millieu du vernissage ils seront persuader que je suis un excentrique et que personne me connait et ils m'achèteront encore plus de trucs ! »

Le plus vieux ne put s'empêcher de rire face à cette explication et ne se rendit même pas compte qu'ils étaient arrivé dans le studio photo.

Le photographe lui demanda de s'assoir sur le tabouret en face du fond blanc et de retirer sa veste.

Il s'exécuta sans protester alors que le rouquin réglait la lumière.

Puis ce dernier s'approcha de lui avec un bol d'eau chaude et une serviette.

« C'est quoi ça ? D'l'eau bénite ? »

L'orangé rit légèrement avant d'imbiber le tissus d'eau et de le passer délicatement sous ses yeux pour effacer le maquillage bleu avec délicatesse.

« C'est pas trop chaud ? »

Grimmjow hocha négativement la tête ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi il faisait ça et il fut encore plus étonné lorsque le jeune homme lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se placer derrière son appareil.

« Il faut qu'je pose ou un truc du genre ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas alors que de son côté, Grimmjow commençait à regarder nerveusement autour de lui.

FLASH !

Le bleuté ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le prenne maintenant.

« Tu étais dans quel lycée ?

Saint Laurence ?

Tu me demande ?

Non... Saint Laurence... »

FLASH !

Grimmjow n'aurait jamais pensé que se faire prendre en photo était aussi déstabilisant.

Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, un peu tremblant.

FLASH !

Il avait l'impression qu'Ichigo lisait en lui, qu'il arrivait à le mettre à nu, à faire ressortir toutes les émotions qu'il cherchait temps à enfouir.

FLASH !

Sans savoir pourquoi les mots s'écoulèrent de se bouche sans qu'ils puissent s'arrêter.

« J'voudrais être quelqu'un d'autre...

Pourquoi ?

Ma vie est tellement pas intéressante...

Si tu n'étais pas intéressant je serais pas là à te prendre en photo ! »

Grimmjow eu un léger sourire, presque timide.

FLASH !

Il réussissait toujours à le surprendre. Déclenchant l'appareil au moment où il s'y attendait le moins.

Le regard turquoise dériva vers la petite fenêtre du studio et s'y fixa, contemplant le bout de ciel bleu d'un air mélancolique.

Il se sentait comme un prisonnier à qui on montrait la liberté mais qui avait interdiction formelle de pouvoir y goûter...

FLASH !

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer alors qu'il fixait de nouveau son regard sur Ichigo. Il se mordit douloureusement la lèvre.

« J'crois que j'ai pas trop envie qu'ma tête soit dans une expo... »

Excuse bidon pour ne pas avoir à montrer ses sentiments aux autres...

« Comme tu veux... Je les dévelloppe et je te les donne...

Merci...

Je peux finir mon travail ? »

Le bleuté acquieça en serrant les poings.

Il n'appréciait vraiment pas cette sensation de ne rien pouvoir cacher à l'autre.

D'être obliger de se montrer vrai pour une fois dans sa vie.

FLASH !

FLASH !

FLASH !

Trois photos à la suite alors qu'il tournait la tête en laissant son esprit divaguer sur ce qui c'était passé plus tôt dans la journée, sur son enfance.

FLASH !

Une autre alors qu'il se rappelait de l'anniversaire de son frère.

FLASH !

Quand il était aller voir sa mère à la maternité.

FLASH !

Quand il avait rencontrer son meilleur ami.

FLASH !

Quand son ex était mort à cause d'un accident de voiture.

« Stop ! »

Il c'était levé violemment du tabouret, le renversant derrière lui, au bord des larmes.

Le rouquin se contenta de prendre la pellicule et partit développer le tout en silence.

Grimmjow ramassa le tabouret et s'assit dessus, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Il se sentait mal... Mais en même temps c'était comme si un immense poids avait été enlevé de ses épaules.

Lorsqu'Ichigo revint quelques minutes plus tard, il ne trouva pas le bleuté.

Un morceau de papier était pourtant posé sur le tabouret, seul preuve de la présence du plus vieux quelques secondes avant.

« Tout compte fait... Fait c'que t'veux avec ses photos... Mais si t'dois leurs donné un titre... »

Le reste de la feuille était blanche mis à part une petite note au verso, écrit en très petit dans le coin gauche.

« Lost. »

L'orangé se mit à regarder les photos qu'il avait fait du bleuté et eu un mince sourire.

Il n'en garderait qu'une seule, qu'il ne montrerait jamais à personne.

Sur celle-ci, Grimmjow avait la tête légèrement penché en avant, ses cheveux revouvrant son œil gauche alors qu'il serrait les dents avec un regard de bête blessé.

Une unique larme roulant sur sa joue.

Car le bleuté ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais la magie de la photo... C'était de capturer des instants... Des souvenirs...

Et dans le regard de l'homme sur la photo... On voyait presque sa vie défiler.

Douleur, tristesse, amertume, colère, amour, douceur, trahison...

Il prit un stylo et écrivit en grand dans le blanc de la photo le mot anglais que le bleuté lui avait laissé.

Dans la rue, Grimmjow affichait un large sourire, les larmes coulant de ses yeux sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

Il les sècha rapidement en tournant son visage vers le ciel.

« J'crois qu'j'suis plus Lost Dieu ! »


End file.
